


Oh no Louis !

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poor Louis, basically tuesdays are shit and should be banned, that's an actual tag i can't believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ life goes to shit on a Tuesday.</p><p>or, basically everything that can go wrong will go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no Louis !

**Author's Note:**

> it's been almost a year since i posted fic so of course this is what brings my back
> 
> the potential alternative titles for this were "louis tomlinson and the terrible no good horrible day", "murphy's law", or "why do tuesdays exist". this fic is inspired by [this buzzfeed post](http://www.buzzfeed.com/mjkiebus/reasons-tuesday-sucks-infinitley-more-than-monday#.djm1wYlVA) and also the fact that i really fucking hate tuesdays
> 
> the title is from louis himself thank you for helping me out lou i really appreciate it. enjoy !

Louis’ life goes to shit on a Tuesday.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Louis stares at his toothbrush in despair. It’s sitting at the bottom of the toilet, right under the toilet roll he’d knocked over in his haste to catch the brush. He takes a deep breath and looks up to the ceiling. “Alright it’s fine, my mouth is clean, I can just pick up a new one later.”

“Lou, who are you talking to?” Harry appears in the doorway, startling Louis into stubbing his toe on the base of the toilet and letting out an almighty yell.

“I really fucking hate Tuesdays,” he grumbles, pushing past Harry to get back to their room and yank on the first clean things he lays hands on.

“Well I left some eggs in the microwave for you,” Harry watches with a soft smirk while Louis struggles horizontally into his jeans. “Anyway I have to leave early, I’ve got a student coming in for a bit of help.”

Louis waves him off distractedly, grunting and yanking harder until the waistband makes it over his hips. When he looks up Harry’s already gone but he shrugs and goes to pull up his zip, only to find it stuck down at the bottom. After another five minutes of struggle he gives up with a grumble and starts on pulling them off and replacing them with a pair of loose trousers. 

By the time Louis makes it to the kitchen he’s got a twinge in his neck and a bruise on his ass. He goes to grab the eggs out of the microwave and promptly knocks his hip into a drawer handle and drops the food right off the plate. He inhales sharply through his nose and tries to keep his cool, rolling his eyes before squeezing them shut tight. He flicks the hob on and grabs everything he needs, struggling to tuck his hair away from his eyes. When he goes to put some pepper on the eggs the loose cap on the shaker falls off, the entirety of the container emptying into the pan.

“This has to be some cosmic joke,” he mumbles, gritting his teeth and dumping the pan into the sink with a loud clatter. He checks the clock, cursing and deciding to just grab one of Harry’s smoothies from the fridge and drink it on the way in. 

He grabs his bag and keys, shoving the smoothie into the crook of his arm and shuffling through the front door. After shutting the door he goes to unlock his car only to realise his lanyard had gotten stuck on the doorknob and swung in to trap his keys inside the house.

“Please Harry don’t have forgotten to unlock the knob lock,” he prays, reaching to jiggle at the doorknob desperately. “Fucking hell shit, god dammit.”

Louis hears a scoff and turns to see their neighbor looking at him condescendingly. He spares old Mr. Harris the barest wave before digging in his bag for his phone, sending up a silent thank you when he finds it in the side pocket, though at less than ten percent of battery. He wastes no time calling Zayn, sitting on the edge of their porch and putting his head in his hands.

“Hello,” the other man croaks, sounding like he’s just woken up.

“Hey, Z. Do you think you can run over and unlock my door for me? My keys got locked inside and I’m going to be late,” he rubs his forehead and casts his neighbor a look as he continues to stare at Louis like he’s seconds away from breaking his lawn gnomes or something. 

“Where’s Harry? Don’t you guys usually just go in together?” Louis can hear Zayn getting into his car on the other end.

“He has a department meeting after school so we decided to take separate cars,” he sighs, laying back on the porch and basking in the rare warmth of the sun on his upturned face. He must have zoned out because the next thing he knows Zayn is standing over him and dropping his lanyard onto his chest.

“You seem like you’re not having the best day,” Zayn holds out a hand to help him up, patting him on the shoulder as he wobbles.

“I’m having a day from hell more like,” he walks with Zayn to the driveway, putting his stuff in the passenger seat and starting the car. “And to top it off, later I’m gonna have a shit ton of tests to grade and it’s my turn to cook tonight.”

“Alright bro, well good luck. I’ll see you tomorrow for family dinner if I don’t see you before then,” Zayn grabs his face and gives him a soft peck on the forehead before folding into his own car and driving off. 

Barely ten minutes into his drive and Louis already feels like every other driver on the road is testing him.

There’s some asshole stopped right in the middle of the intersection, making Louis miss a green light and making him want to just give up and go home. He rolls his eyes when he gets another green light, putting his blinker on and working his way into the other lane to get around the fucking car, sticking his middle finger out the window as he passes. He makes it to a mostly empty stretch of road, smiling in hope that his day is turning around and lifting his smoothie to chug nearly half of it down in one go.

As his luck would have it just at that moment he goes over a pothole, the smoothie splashing up to cover his face and shirt. He feels a big glob drip from his cheek right onto his lap and he sighs, putting down the now empty mug and gripping the steering wheel tight.

At the school Louis gets many odd looks from both students and a few of the other teachers that are running a bit late, but he ignores them and heads back to his classroom. He unlocks the door and heads to his desk, dropping everything where it needs to go and flopping back in his chair. Someone clears their throat and Louis startles, falling clean off his chair and banging his head on an inexplicably open drawer. He groans and debates just hiding under the desk before sighing and popping his head up to level his class with a look.

“I’ve had quite a terrible morning so I would appreciate it if you all could refrain from the usual tomfoolery,” rubbing his head he digs in his bag for the tests while half his students repress laughter at his expense. Just as he’s shuffling through for the third time does he remember that he never printed the tests out, having planned on going in early that morning to do it. 

He shakes his head and places his hands on the desk, laughing a bit hysterically and ignoring the concerned looks shot his way as he smears the drying smoothie onto the many papers littering the table top.

“This is why you plan things ahead of time Louis for god’s sake,” he points a menacing finger in the general direction of his kids. “Always plan things, never just go with the flow, the flow will bite you in the-”

“Why Mr. Tomlinson this is a remarkable change of pace from the last fifteen years I’ve known you,” Louis’ head snaps up to see Harry leaning against the doorway, indulgent smile in place and eyes twinkling. 

“Did you need something, dear?” Louis drawls saccharinely, giving him a too wide smile. Harry rolls his eyes and comes over to knock his knuckles on the edge of his desk.

“Ran out of staples, Zayn was all out so I figured I’d come see if you had any,” Louis shuffles through the still open drawer and grabs the small box, sliding it over and shooing the other man away.

“Now if you’ll kindly leave I’ve got a class to teach, haven’t I Mary?”

Mary shrugs her shoulders and continues doodling on the corner of her girlfriend’s notebook. Louis sighs again and grabs a random molecule to chuck at Harry since he’s still standing there. Though the other man just bites his lip and shuffles a bit closer so their sides are nearly pressed together. Louis eyes him suspiciously.

“Babe,” Harry starts, lifting Louis’ hand and curling it around the box. “This is a box of paperclips.”

Louis looks down in confusion, noting the large lettering of the word ‘staples’ on the box. Then he looks lower and sees the picture of paperclips and realises that he was reading the wrong label. He sticks his lower lip out, thinking he has a bit of a right to be pouty and this point and watches as Harry switches out the box for actual staples. Harry pinches Louis’ lip and gives his shoulder a soft squeeze, throwing him a sympathetic look as he leaves.

Louis plops back into his chair dejectedly and runs a hand over his face. “Looks like the luck’s in your favor today class, let’s have a film day I guess.”

Most of the students cheer and one quiet bloke who sits in the back raises his hand.

“Yes, Tj what’s on your mind pal,” he tries to sound like his usual cheery self, but he thinks he fails a bit when the kid in question only looks more concerned.

“Would you like me to put on the video, sir?” The boy asks kindly, brushing his hair out of his face as Louis sighs yet again.

“I think that might be the best course of action here,” he grabs his keys to unlock the bottom drawer of his desk, tugging a bit when the key gets lodged. Tj gets up to the front just as Louis yanks one final time, the lock pulling free and the drawer rolling out a bit sadly. His student just puts a hand on his shoulder and gently takes the key and lock out of his hand to place them into Louis’ bag.

“Are you feeling alright Mr. T?” Billy asks, popping her gum and making a face when Mary pokes her in the cheek. 

“I’m perfectly peachy,” Louis grumbles. “Everyone sit tight while Tj gets the film settled, I’ll be right back.”

Louis rushes to the teacher’s lounge across from his room, probably looking a little overwhelmed if the looks he gets are any indication.

“Lou,” Liam starts carefully, coming over to guide Louis into the closest chair. “Are you okay?”

“Why do people keep asking me that,” he exclaims only slightly hysterically. He reaches up to rub his cheek, getting confused for a second when it’s sticky before he remembers he’s still covered in bubblegum pink smoothie. “Can you watch my class for a few so I can go clean up and like get a grip or something?”

“Sure, just don’t take too long,” Liam winks at him and dodges the punch Louis aims at his shoulder.

Once Louis is as clean as he can get and has gotten a way too brief cuddle from his husband he makes his way back into his classroom to find Liam describing how elephants give birth in great detail to his horrified looking students. Liam turns to look when he comes in, a few of his kids letting out a breath of relief. 

“Do I even want to ask?” Louis sits in his chair, waving as Liam shoots him a grin and darts out into the hallway.

“The dvd was scratched and wouldn’t play so Mr. Payne uhm,” he can see the visible hesitance in Julia’s posture as she trails off. The whole class stares at him expectantly. 

“How about we just do some more review for the test,” he offers weakly. He’s barely made it into his first block of the day and he can already tell it’s going to only go down from here.

When the final bell rings no one is more relieved than Louis. He stands up in such a rush that there’s absolutely no chance of catching himself as he falls shoulder first right to the cold hard ground. Groaning and grabbing his shoulder he looks down to see the bottom of his trousers ripped and stuck in the wheel of his chair. He lets his head fall back and tries to accept the pointlessness of tuesdays.

When Harry finds him an hour and a half later he’s still lying on his back and examining the water stains on the ceiling. 

“I saw you’re car was still here, so I came to see what held you back. I definitely did not expect this though,” the younger boy comes over to crouch by Louis’ head and help him up, detaching him from the chair. Louis flops into his arms and moans woefully.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can you just take me home please?” he looks up at his husband with his biggest puppy face. Harry shakes his head with a small smile and agrees, helping Louis gather his stuff and guiding him out to his car.

***

Louis wakes up the next morning to the sound of Harry falling out of bed and knocking his head on his bedside table.

“I really fucking hate wednesdays,” Harry sighs as he rubs the lump forming just above his ear.

Louis calls them both out of school for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @bobaface feel free to come talk to me about how much tuesdays fucking suck


End file.
